Fallen
by JeffsGirl22
Summary: Summary is in the story as the Author's Note. Enjoy and don't forget to read and review.
1. The Discussion

"Fallen"

A fiction story

By,

Jeffsgurl22

(A/N: Good morning. This is a fiction story based around two very important people. One you know of as Christian Cage (Chris Cage) and one you don't know. She's one of my new OCs. Her name is Xtacy. Her sister's name is Crystal. In this story, Crystal (or Crys) owns her own wrestling federation (World Generation Wrestling Federation -WGWF) and signs her sister, Xtacy, on as a Diamond (or Diva). I hope you enjoy this story and please read and review so I know how I'm doing. Thanks.)

Chapter 1 - The Discussion

I sighed as I made my way to my locker room at the 1st Mariner Arena in Baltimore, MD. I finally found it and stepped inside. Placing my gym bag on the floor, I began to suit up. The owner, my sister Crystal, put me in a tag-team match. But, this wasn't any type of match... it was an inter-gender match. Going against Crystal and Jeff Hardy. My partner, was one of the most arrogant assholes that ever showed up in WGWF, Chris Cage. Ugh, just saying his name even makes my skin crawl. After I finish, there's a knock on my door.

"Just a sec!"

I hurriedly tidied the room and opened the door. Frowning, I looked into the icy blue eyes of Chris Cage, a permanent, arrogant smirk on his lips. I shook my head and silently stepped aside. He strutted around the room and sat on the bench, motioning for me to do the same. I shrugged and sat on the couch across from him.

"Have you seen the script?"

His Canadian accent semi-strong, but his voice was surprisingly soft.

"Yes, I have," I replied softly, my own southern accent coming out thick.

"Have they been by to discuss the match yet?"

"No. Crys said she'd be in soon as she found Jeff, who's late again."

He smirked, "Indeed."

We sat there in silence for a long time. From the couch, I stole glances at him. Shoulder-length brown hair, striking pale blue eyes, looked to be about 20 or 22, maybe 5'9" or so. Compared to little 'ol me, the guy was a giant.

~Chris' POV~

I bit my lip to keep from blurting out the real reason for my visit to Xtacy's locker room. My brief glance at her when I first entered, made me realize that she was not anything like her sister. In fact, Crystal and Xtacy were complete opposites. Crystal, being the tall, dark and strikingly beautiful. Xtacy was short, brunette hair, green piercing eyes, a killer smile and a figure that would make any guy weak in the knees. Any guy, except this one. Chris Cage swore off relationships and love a long time ago. But, I could tell this girl was having a physical effect on me. I shifted and cleared my throat.

Standing up, I excused myself, "I'll be back, have to run to the men's room."

She nodded and I made my escape. Leaning against the wall, I breathed a sigh, composed myself, and waited outside of her locker room for Crystal and Jeff.

~Xtacy's POV~

I drummed my fingers against my legs, humming randomly. Another five minutes had passed before I heard three people talking outside of my door. The voices were low, but I knew who was out there: Chris, Jeff and Crystal. Three more minutes had passed before the three finally entered the room. I waited for an explanation. When I realized I wasn't getting one, I looked at Crystal.

"What took you so long?"

She blushed and I knew instantly why she and Jeff were late. I rolled my eyes and sat next to Chris on the couch, unknowing that I was sitting too close to him, until he shifted away slightly. I scooted to the far side and blushed furiously. Chris let out a chuckle, and I blushed even more. The awkward silence was killing me, so I looked desperately at Jeff who started to talk about the match. I visibly relaxed. Once we decided how the ending was going to go, Crystal and Jeff made a not-so-graceful exit. I waited for Chris to leave, but he stood and froze by the door, looking at me.

"You going to dinner later? Our match is the only one that we have and I know a really good restaurant..."

He paused and bit his lip, "Never mind, forget I asked."

He went to open the door and I replied, "What time?"

He looked back at me, "Huh?"

"What time," I repeated softly.

A small, crooked smile formed briefly, "8 sound okay?"

I nodded and he left. The door clicked and standing mid-way, I froze. What the hell did I just do?


	2. The Match

Chapter 2 – The Match

(A/N: The bold below is in "real time" for the match.)

**The bell rings, Chris' music hits first as the announcer steps into the ring.**

"**The following is an inter-gender tag team match, scheduled for one fall! Making his way to the ring, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, he is the current WGWF World Heavyweight Champion, Chris Cage!"**

**The crowd boos heavily as he arrogantly struts to the ring. He bounces off the ropes and stretches. "Learn to Crawl" blares through the arena as Chris smirks.**

"**And his partner, from Raleigh, North Carolina, Xtacy!" The crowd cheers as I make my way to the ring, taunting the crowd. I jump off the middle turnbuckle and wait with Chris outside of the ring. "Similar Creatures" blares through the arena, "and their opponents, introducing first, from Cameron, North Carolina, Jeff Hardy!" **

**The crowd cheers as Jeff makes his way to the ring, he stops in the middle of the ramp as "Live Forever" blares through the arena. **

"**And his partner, she is the owner and current WGWF Diamond's Champion, Crystal Diamond!" The crowd gives her a mixed reaction. The ref enters the ring as the announcer leaves. The ref signals for the bell and the match begins with Chris and Jeff. Both are high-fliers, but Chris was the larger risk-taker. Jeff and Chris hits a double clothesline and I pound the top turnbuckle on the apron, getting the crowd involved for a hot-tag. Chris slowly gets the tag and I jumped into the ring, attacking Crystal with everything I have, including screaming and pulling her hair. After a fifteen minute match, the bell rings as "Learn to Crawl" blasts through the arena, the crowd is going crazy.**

"**Here are your winners: Chris Cage and Xtacy!"**

Exhausted, we both make our way backstage. Chris grabbed two bottles of water, handing one to me, "I'll be at your hotel room at around 8, then we can eat."

I took a long drink of the water and nodded, "Okay. Oh, by the way, did anyone ever tell you that you look good in gold?"

I winked and walked towards my locker room, my face burning red.

~Chris' POV~

I blinked and watched Xtacy walk away, shaking my head slightly and walking towards my locker room. Grabbing a brief shower and getting dressed in jeans and a Chris Cage t-shirt, I make my way to the SUV rental. Groaning, I see my brother, Dominic Cage, leaning against it.

"Go away, Dom."

"I heard about the new chick you're interested in."

"How did you?—Abyss."

Dominic nodded, "He told me to tell you that she was bad news."

I scoffed, "Tell Abyss to mind his own fucking business."

I opened the door and Dominic grabbed my arm, "Dude, we're just looking out for you."

I wrenched free, "Sure. Whatever."

I started the car and floored it out of the parking lot, clearly pissed off.

~Xtacy's POV~

Staring at myself in the mirror, _"Way to go, Xtacy. As if you don't have enough problems… Chris Cage, honestly?! What the hell were you thinking? Oh right, you weren't! Stupid, stupid, stu—"_

As I'm berating myself, a knock sounds at the door, "Be right there!"

I walked over and opened the door, "Can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Dominic Cage, Chris' brother. Could I have a moment?"

I shrugged and stepped aside, wary. He smiled and sat on the couch.

"I heard my brother was taking you out for dinner."

I nodded.

He continued, "I know your reputation and I want you to stay away from him. Abyss and I both agree that you would be a hindrance and a huge distraction in his career-"

I interrupted, "I'm sure you mean well, but Chris can make his own decisions."

He scowled, "Don't interrupt me, bitch. As I was saying, he's set in his ways and we like his ways. Don't interfere with his life, if you do, there will be consequences," he stood up, "have a nice evening."

He exited my locker room and I sat there dumbfounded. Eventually, I gathered my wits and headed out of the arena and towards the hotel.


	3. The Date That Never Happened

Chapter 3 – The Date That Never Happened

I walked into the hotel, my stomach in knots. Surprisingly, my heart fluttered as I saw Chris standing by the counter. I bit my lip and stood silently behind him. After he finished checking in, he turned around, his ever present smirk upon his face. I blushed and looked down just as my boyfriend, Josiah, came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, "Hey babe."

"Hey," I replied, watching Chris walk away. I got my room key and headed to my room. Once I got there, Josiah followed inside.

"Stay away from Chris, X, he's bad news."

I looked at him and scowled, "Its people like you that piss me off, Josiah, because have you even thought _why_ he's a loner? No. You just prefer to judge him."

I got my bikini and headed to the bathroom to change, "I'm going to the pool. I'll talk to you later."

I headed towards the stairs and broke down. I quieted when I heard someone coming. I didn't have time to bolt before two strong arms wrapped around me and I busted into tears. He shushed and rocked me before finally making me look into the blue eyes of Chris Cage, "Hey, what's up?"

I sniffed, "Chris, could I spend tonight with you?"

A flash of surprise crossed his features, "Uh, sure, I guess. Why?"

I sighed and blushed, "Josiah. We just got into a fight and I don't really want to see him right now."

He nodded, "Okay then."

We stayed like that a little while longer before he made his exit, telling me what room he was in. I nodded and headed towards the pool. After swimming around for a while, I made my way to his room.

~Chris' POV~

Cyanide and vodka, a deadly combination, one I've done for a long time. I poured a shot, downed it and was beginning to pour another when a soft knock sounded. I sighed and quickly hid the poison in my coat pocket. The knock came again and I stood, opening the door and walking over to the bed, flopping face-first on the pillow. The door opened and I heard, rather than saw, who was in my room. Damn my hormones to fucking hell! She dressed for bed and laid on the other bed, supposed to be occupied by Abyss, but as usual, he rarely came to the room.

"Thanks for doing this," I heard her say softly.

I replied, "Anytime."

Ten minutes later, I heard her crying. I sighed and rolled over to face her, "Come here."

She silently obeyed, snuggling close to me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her until she fell asleep. I watched her sleeping and smiled crookedly, thinking, "_I could seriously get used to this._" The door clicked and Abyss stepped in, noisily fumbling around, drunk. I looked down as Xtacy moaned softly. I hummed softly, drowning out Abyss, before too long, she fell back asleep. I ignored the demands my body was making and fell asleep, only sleeping for an hour before I felt soft lips against mine. Wide-eyed, Xtacy continued. I eventually relaxed and kissed her back.

~Xtacy's POV~

My heart began to sing, he was kissing me back! Everything eventually became heated, and my first sexual encounter was with a man that I never thought could act so passionately. Sated and happy, I snuggled against him and eventually fell back asleep with him still inside of me.


	4. The Morning After

Chapter 4 - The Next Morning

~Chris' POV~

I stared blankly up at the ceiling, wondering exactly how last night had happened. I bit my lip as she started to awaken, stifling moans. She blinked and looked at me.

I smiled, "Morning."

She moaned softly and hid, her face red with embarrassment.

I chuckled softly and kissed her head, "Want room service?"

She nodded, her face still hidden. I reached past her and called room service.

"Chris?"

"Hm?"

"What do I tell Josiah?"

I froze, slipping out of her, "Well, what do you want to do?"

She shrugged, "Break up with him."

I nodded, "Then do that. Breakfast will be here shortly."

~Xtacy's POV~

I nodded and bit my lip, I knew I was falling, somehow, for Chris. I watched him walk into the bathroom before using his room phone to call Josiah. After four rings, he finally answered, "Hello?"

"Josiah?"

"Hey, X, what's up?"

I bit my lip, something was off, "Josiah, we need some time apart."

He sighed, "Yea, we do."

Tears sprung to my eyes, I had to know, "Josiah, were you seeing anyone else while you and I were together?"

He sighed, "X, now's not-"

I interrupted him, "Did you?"

Silence. Complete, utter, deafening silence. I choked out a sob and hung up before he said anything else. Chris came out, freshly showered.

~Chris' POV~

Xtacy was crying again. I held her for what seemed like forever, "Xtacy, what happened?"

"He - c-cheated."

I growled low in my throat, feeling possessive towards her. She looked up at me, tear-streaked face. I tenderly wiped the tears away with my thumb, kissing her eyelids softly.

Confused, she looked at me, "Why are you being like this?"

I shrugged, "Not quite sure. The only thing I do know is: I care about you."

~Xtacy's POV~

I felt like my heart was going to pound through my chest. He actually cared about me. Something I thought would never happen and certainly not with a man like Chris Cage. I blinked, trying to process the information that he cared, but my mind couldn't wrap itself around it. I shook my head a few times before he leaned down and kissed me tenderly. I moaned softly against his mouth and kissed him back. He smirked against mine and things were just starting to heat up when a knock sounded at the door. After three more knocks, he sighed and got up to see who was bothering us.

"Room service," the bellhop said cheerfully.

I heard Chris thank the man and tip him before bringing in the tray and sitting on the edge of the bed. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

He looked at me incredulously, "What was that for?"

I giggled, "For getting me all worked up, then leaving me like that."

He gave me a blank expression, "Anytime."

We sat and ate in silence, the TV on, but not really watching what was playing. After breakfast, I grabbed a quick shower.

"Hey, I'm heading to the gym, are you coming with?"

Chris nodded, "Sure."

He flicked off the TV and followed me to the elevator, we stepped inside and I pushed the lobby. The bell dinged and the doors slid open, we walked out and towards the gym area. Numerous superstars and diamonds were already milling about, waiting for news from Crystal about how the Pay-Per View would go down. I shook my head and walked into the gym, Chris following close behind.

~Chris' POV~

I kept watch over Xtacy while we both worked out. A strange knot forming in my stomach. Someone was watching us, but who and why, I couldn't tell you. Just as we were finishing up, Xtacy walked over to me. I gave her my ever-present, classic smirk and she smiled back, pushing me on the bench and kissed me passionately. I moaned softly and kissed her back, loving the feel of her body pressed against mine. Then, I heard it, the soft click of the door, like someone had just entered or exited the gym. I opened one eye just to see Abyss grab Xtacy by the hair and pull her off of me. I growled and lunged at Abyss. Xtacy, knocked out cold on the floor. Abyss and I fought for a few minutes, I caught his jaw with an uppercut and Abyss cracked my head against the wall a few times. Seeing stars, I slumped half-blacked out from the impact. Abyss laughed maniacally and walked away. Xtacy came-to and crawled over to where I was. She took my hand and pulled out her cell, calling 911, even under my protests. She ignored them and the ambulance came. The EMTs looked me over before placing me on a stretcher and carting me off to the hospital.

~At The Hospital~

Ugh, I hated hospitals. The smell of death was all around you. Xtacy was lying beside me on the small one-person hospital bed, practically lying on top of me. I held her close to me even when the RN and doctor came in to look at me, she refused to move. They checked me over and said I had a concussion... Just my luck. I'd dealt with concussions before, so they gave me the usual medicine, told me I could only sleep one hour before someone had to wake me and ask me ten idiotic questions before falling asleep and doing it all over again. Xtacy was completely worried, I assured her I'd be fine, that Abyss had done it before. I melted when she bit her lip, that's one thing I can say about Xtacy... she was beautiful. More so than any other woman I'd been with in the past. Ironically enough, she made me want to live. Not only for myself, but for her as well. She made me happy and it was starting to show.

~Xtacy's POV~

I was super clingy to him for the next 24 hours, making sure he did exactly as the doctor instructed. I currently was taking a shower, when I felt something in my tummy. My eyes grew wide and I finished my shower and got out, waking him up.

"Chris?"

"Mm?"

I shook him, "Chris?"

"What?"

I bit my lip, "We need to go to the pharmacy."

He sat up wide-eyed, "What's wrong?"

I blushed, "W-we need to go to the pharmacy."

He nodded and stood, picking me up piggyback and walking to the pharmacy. I got a pregnancy test, paid for it and we went back to the hotel. The next morning, I took the test and it was positive. I flipped out.

"Chris! I'm pregnant!"

He froze from packing the bags, "W-What?"

I blinked, slowly going into panic mode, "I-I'm pregnant."

He nodded, "I see."

Panicking, I started to hyperventilate. He sighed and dropped the shirt he was holding before wrapping his arms around me, "Shh, its okay, Xtacy. I was just surprised, but I guess I shouldn't be, seeing we didn't use protection. Its okay, calm down."

The sound of his voice and the smell of just him calmed me and I relaxed, "I-I could always give it up for adoption."

He shook his head, "No need," he rubbed my stomach, "that's my child in there."

I smiled and blushed, "So, what now?"

He looked at me and kissed me tenderly, "Prenatal care first, then after you have the child, we'll raise it."

I bit my lip, "W-What about marriage?"

He froze and turned away from me, "I'm not the marrying kind, Xtacy. I've tried it once and it ended badly."

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, "Chris, I'm different."

He turned to face me, nodding, "Indeed, you are. But are you willing to live with me? My bad habits?"

I smiled and nodded, "Absolutely. In fact, I welcome the challenge."

He smirked, "Okay then."


	5. You're Having What!

Chapter 5 – You're having what?!

Doctor appointment, the confirmation that I was pregnant. Chris, absolutely perfect in every way, gave me all the support that I needed. Crystal and her new boyfriend, Zairé Thorne, did the same. Chris was nice enough to take me back to my apartment after my appointment. We walked inside and Josiah was there, clearly pissed. The two men gave each other death glares while I flitted about the living room without a care in the world. Chris caught my arm and spun me towards him, kissing me until I felt my knees go incredibly weak. Once he let me go, I had to hold onto him for balance. Josiah huffed and left without saying a word.

"Why was he here?"

I blinked, "I don't know, why don't you ask him."

Chris scowled, "Xtacy. Why was he here? And don't give me the sarcasm shit; I'm not putting up with it today."

Confused, I looked at him, "Chris, I honestly have no idea why he was here. If I did, I would have told you that he was stopping by, would I not?"

He scowled at me a little while longer before finally relaxing, "Yes, you would've."

I nodded once, "Hungry?"

He shook his head, "I better go. I have some errands to run."

I smiled, completely oblivious, "Okay."

He nodded and was just about to walk out the door when I whispered, "I love you, Chris."

He stopped mid-stride, turning around and giving me a crooked grin, "I love you too, Xtacy. Always have. Always will."

I smiled and watched him leave, feeling slightly faint. I went upstairs to lie on my bed; reliving the past half-hour.

~Chris' POV~

"Dude, are you coming?"

"Yeah, I just had to take care of something first. Do you have the cyanide?"

"Never leave home without it, man. Vodka's here too."

I nodded, smirking, "Good. I'm walking over, so I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Oh and Dom? None of this gets to Xtacy. You got it?"

I heard him chuckle, "Yeah man, mums the word."

I sighed and hung up, quickening my pace slightly. I shouldn't be doing this, but it's my only way to unwind; hanging with the group, then getting completely smashed to the point of death using cyanide and vodka. Xtacy's in the dark about this, and I hope she always will be. I'll eventually stop, after she has the kid, but until then, my old habits will never die out. Another ten minutes and I was standing in front of Dominic's house, getting ready to knock… knots forming in my chest and stomach. Something was off; I never got knots about cyanide. I shook my head and knocked, the knots becoming larger. Dominic opened the door, took one look at me and gave me a nice bruise to the jaw. I got up off the ground, holding it, "What the hell, Dom?!"

Dominic shrugged, "You look like you were having second thoughts about coming in."

I shrugged, "So, what if I was?"

Dominic frowned, "If you're having second thoughts, then maybe you shouldn't even be here."

I walked past him and smirked, "If you honestly thought I was having second thoughts, then you're not my brother, Dom."

He chuckled and shut the door, leading me to the basement where all the 'fun' was at.

~Xtacy's POV~

_I was in a hospital, lying half-on Chris and half-off the bed. I looked at Chris' vital staus... flatline. I swallowed thickly. A lump in my throat, "How could he do this?!" Crystal stood and held me for a long time. Zairé looked between the two of us, hands in his pockets. _

_Crystal shook her head, "I don't know. Did the doctor say what happened?"_

_I sniffed and nodded, "Poison called Cyanide. He ODed and... and..."_

_She shushed me as I busted into tears, getting angry and jumping off the bed, looking Chris square in the face before slapping him, hard. I whispered, tears rolling down my face, "How could you?! HOW COULD YOU?!"_

_Crystal pulled me from Chris and I cried harder. I pulled away from her and kissed Chris' pale lips as feverishly as I could muster, tears still streaking down my face._

_"Come back to me, Chris. I need you," I whispered softly. _

_Crystal pulled me away from him one last time._

I screamed and sat up straight, "NO!" I blinked several times before sighing, "Good, just a dream." But the knots in my stomach told me differently. I swallowed and fumbled for my cellphone in the dark, finally finding it and calling his phone.

"Xtacy."

I sighed with relief, "Chris. Where are you?"

"Dominic's house. Having a small party," He slurred.

I squinted and the knots got bigger, "What are you drinking?"

He sighed, "X, not now."

I swallowed, "If you don't tell me, I'm coming over, and its not going to be pretty. We can either argue over the phone until you get off your stubborn high horse and tell me, or we can argue in person. Pick your poison."

I heard him chuckle, "Poison?"

I bit my lip before whispering, "Chris, are you mixing cyanide with vodka?"

He grew deathly silent before sighing, "If I was?"

Tears sprung to my eyes, "ARE YOU?!"

I heard, rather than saw him wince, "Xtacy, I'll be over after I'm done, okay?"

I shook my head, "You fucking tell me now, otherwise, I will give this baby up for adoption."

He grunted and huffed before he replied, "I'll stop. It's gonna be tough, but I'll stop drinking it, deal?"

I relaxed, "You promise?"

He was silent for a few minutes, "Yea, promise. How did you know anyways?"

I shrugged, wary to tell him the nightmare I just had, not wanting to relive it, "Nothing, Chris. Just, come here as soon as you can, okay?"

He nodded, "Okay. Love you."

I smiled softly, "Love you too."

He hung up and I sat on the edge of my bed and finally, let the tears fall.

~Chris' POV~

I stood up, suddenly needing some air. Dominic, Abyss and a few others watched me walk away. I'm sure I had a twinge of agitation on my face, to which I was thankful for. I stepped out into the cool night air and deeply sighed, my soberness slowly returning... along with a massive migrane. I rubbed my temple absentmindedly and grunted from the pain, closing my eyes and breathing deeply, waiting for my heart to calm down. The door behind me opened and Abyss stood next to me. He chuckled, "Your bitch giving you problems?"

I scowled, "She's not a bitch and no, she's not. Overly concerned, yes."

He nodded, "So, she's giving you problems about your habits. I heard you promise you'd quit the cyanide."

I frowned, "What's it any of your fucking business, Abyss? This is my problem, stay out of it, stay the hell away from her and me. I'm leaving."

He grabbed my arm, "She's bad news, Chris. I'm warning you. She'll be the bitch that your former wife was."

I gritted my teeth and decked him, my adrenaline along with the cyanide, giving me a massive boost in energy. I continued to clobber him until I felt someone pulling me off. All I could see was red. Dominic came into view and started shouting to the others, what, I don't know. I was still in "Kill Abyss" mode. Dominic slapped me incredibly hard before I was able to calm myself. Blinking, I looked at him.

"What the fucking hell, Chris?!"

I looked down at Abyss and smirked, he looked on the brink of death. Good. "He deserved what he got," I muttered under my breath.

Dominic looked at me, "He deserved a beating all because he told you the fucking truth?!"

I looked at Dominic who shrinked and slipped away before I had a chance to grab him and pound the shit out of him too. No one and I mean absolutely no one compares Xtacy to my ex. Xtacy has no comparison. I shook my head and clumsily started to walk towards her apartment.

~Xtacy's POV~

I paced my apartment for the 9th time in the past half-hour. Having on and off bouts of just sinking to the floor and bawling my eyes out. Finally, a knock sounded at the door. I jumped up and flew to the door, unlocking it and looking into the dull eyes of Christopher Cage. I ushered him inside and handed him a cup of strong coffee. He drank half the mug before pulling me onto his lap. I looked at him, I'm sure I looked like hell. I tried to smile, but I failed miserably, eventually bursting into tears and hiding my face in the crook of his neck.

"Shh, X, it's okay," he rocked me back and forth until I had the bad case of the hiccups.

I sniffled and looked at him, "How exactly do you plan on taking care of me and a baby, when you're slowly killing yourself?"

He stared at me blankly, something I hated because I couldn't tell what he was thinking, "I've been doing it for a decade, X. Hasn't killed me yet."

I looked down and muttered, "Yet."

He brought his fingers up underneath my chin and made me look at him, "What's up?"

I bit my lip and told him the nightmare I had. He listened and nodded, when I finished he set me on the couch and stood up, his back facing me. I stood and wrapped my arms around his waist, trying to put him in a vice-like grip, which, me being considerably smaller, didn't work. He chuckled and released my arms easily, as if they were a pair of toddler's arms. He turned and looked at me, "I promised I'd stop."

I nodded and bit my lip, he leaned down and kissed me quite deeply. He pulled back slightly, his arrogant smirk plastered on his face. I sighed and sunk into the couch, curling into a ball and crying softly.

He sat next to me and rubbed my back, "Everything's gonna be okay, X."

~Chris' POV~

Dear God, I hoped my promise was enough to keep her beautiful green eyes from filling with sorrow and tears. I couldn't bear to even see that look in her eyes. I closed my own and absentmindedly rubbed her back, not sure what else to do. Damn, I was so out-of-practice with women and their emotions. I forgot how stressful it was...

"Chris?"

I looked down at her, "Hm?"

She blushed and I smirked, "C-Could you stay here for the night?"

I nodded, still smirking, "Sure."

She relaxed and hugged me tightly, I returned the hug and kissed her cheek before standing up. She stood and I gave her a piggyback to her bedroom, dropping her gently onto the bed before kicking off my shoes and crawling in next to her. Instantly, she wrapped herself around me and cuddled into me, falling asleep almost immediately.

~Xtacy's POV~

I moaned softly and curled around the warm body laying next to me. Waking up slowly as I felt kisses to my eyes, nose, lips, cheeks... everywhere. My eyes still closed, I felt him go lower. I moaned and bit my lip as he spread me open and licked me. My eyes flew open and I looked down at him, his smirk upon his face, "Morning," he said muffled.

My eyes rolled into my head as he continued to lick me, "M-Morning."

He smiled and licked me faster, eventually making me orgasm. He cleaned me and slid up next to me, kissing me passionately. I could taste myself on his mouth; I moaned again. He chuckled against my neck, licking a soft spot before sucking on it gently. I arched up and gripped the sheets, not able to make a coherant thought. He went back to kissing me. At this point, I was so far gone that he slid easily inside and started moving slowly, lovingly, deliberately. I whimpered from complete pleasure as he started going faster. I pulled him down and kissed him feverishly, he smirked against my mouth and kissed me back before biting my lower lip softly. I moaned against his mouth, scratching his back and leaving marks. We climaxed together. Afterwards, he switched to a different position, taking me deeper. I scratched and clawed the sheets, crying out in pure pleasure. Eventually seeing stars and almost passing out from lack of much-needed oxygen. He pulled out and laid next to me, pulling me close. I snuggled into his embrace and fell asleep, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

~Chris' POV~

I watched her sleep, a smile plastered on my face. She looked so beautiful, even in sleep; almost like an angel. I wanted to marry her. I frowned and sighed, marriage was a no-no. Not now, or ever, but as I continued to watch her, I felt myself getting erect again. Shifting slightly, and pressing my legs together, I was able to calm down. At 12:45 pm, Xtacy finally stirred and woke up.

I smiled, "Hey."

She blinked, "Hey. What time is it?"

I looked at the digital clock above her head, "12:45."

She sat up, wide-eyed, "Oh shit! I was supposed to meet Crystal for lunch at 11:30!"

I nodded and kissed her, "Its okay. She called and when I answered, she said that you could take a rain check."

She relaxed, "What'd she say when you answered?"

I shrugged, "Just that she was surprised it was me and not you who answered the phone. I mentioned that you were sleeping and she said that you could take a rain check for tomorrow. Same time and place."

She nodded and snuggled against me. Instinctively, I pulled her closer. She rested her hand on my groin and I swallowed back a moan, pressing my legs tighter together. She started to rub me. Dear God, I felt myself growing, biting my lip hard as she used her hand to pry my member from between my legs, stroking it almost like a pro.

~Xtacy's POV~

I slid down taste-testing him, before taking him completely. He moaned so beautifully that it urged me to take my time with him. I looked up at him and actually did something I never thought I'd do: purr. I actually purred, I was so in love with him. He whimpered and tried to move away. Well, I wasn't having any of that. I stilled his movements by sucking hard on the head. He cried out, gripping my head and urging me to go faster. I let him thrust into my mouth for a few minutes, moaning softly. He climaxed and I swallowed every drop, purring like a kitten. He looked at me, lustfully. I mirrored his expression. Eventually, he calmed and I resumed my cuddling position, purring and mewling softly, nuzzling his neck.

"I love you."

He chuckled, "I love you too."

At my next doctor's appointment, they examined me and ordered a sonogram. When I went to the sonogram, they found not one, but two babies. I was having twins. One of each, Chris didn't go back with me, so when I came back out to the waiting room, Chris was waiting for me.

"How'd it go?"

I blinked, "Fine."

He stopped and looked at me before pushing me gently against the wall, kissing me deeply, "What's up?"

I moaned against his mouth and kissed him back, "T-Twins."

He frowned, "Huh?"

I sighed and looked into his eyes, "I'm having twins."

~Chris' POV~

I froze and stared at her, disbelieving, "Wait. You're having what?!"


	6. Drama 101

**(A/N: This chapter contains physical/sexual violence. To my younger readers (17 and younger), please turn back now! "Xtacy" will be known as "Destiny" from now forward, Xtacy is her ring name. Read and review! **

**Key: Bold - Author's notes**  
** Italic - Dreams**  
** Bold italic - Thoughts)**

Chapter 6 - Drama 101

~Destiny's POV~

Being shoved against a wall, while carrying twins, is not the best feeling in the world... Dazed, I looked up and into the eyes of my attacker: Dark hair, brown eyes, almost the same height as Chris. I shook my head to get rid of the cobwebs that were clouding my vision. My head cracked against something - Ow. My lip is bleeding now, along with what feels like a broken jaw and a possible concussion. The man leaves me for dead. How I wish I was! I moan softly as I slip in and out of consciousness. I have to keep my eyes open, but they're getting heavier by the moment. Just for a moment, I'll close my eyes.

~Chris' POV~

I looked frantically everywhere for Destiny. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled off the road and looked at it, scowling.

"If you want to see your pretty little pregnant girlfriend alive, you'll find her in an alley, broken, beaten and bruised. ~Abyss"

I growled low in my throat, vowing that he would pay. I got on the interstate and headed towards downtown Atlanta. I drove 100 miles an hour, parked the car, not even worried about the meter, and ran into each of the alleys until I found her. I blinked, staring for several minutes before sitting on my haunches and calling 911. I checked her pulse, it was barely there, but it was there. I breathed a sigh and picked her up, carrying her bridal style to the car. The EMTs arrived and I stepped back to allow them to look her over. They placed her on a stretcher and I followed the ambulance to the local hospital.

~At The Hospital~

I held Destiny's hand as they placed an IV in her arm, and checked on the twins that were growing inside of her. They took her back for a sonogram, which I insisted on coming to. In the room, they looked at the twins. One of which was badly injured. They checked her for sexual intercourse and found that she was raped, badly. I started to cry, something I don't normally do. Back in her room, I held her hand. Crystal and Zaire stopped by for a short visit, clearly worried. They couldn't believe that someone had done this. I confided in Zaire and asked for his help on finding Abyss. Zaire readily agreed and we went off in search of Abyss, while Crystal stayed behind with her sister.

~Destiny's POV~

Even though I was in a coma, I could still hear them. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. It felt like someone or something was holding them shut. I tried to make a sound, but none came. My arms and legs felt like lead, so I couldn't move to let them know I was going to be okay.

"Abyss? Are you sure?"

Chris growled, "He texted me and told me where I could find her."

"Where are you guys gonna start looking?"

"Canada, then Florida, go from there. Crystal, I need you to take Zaire, Destiny and I off the card for a few weeks until we can find Abyss."

"Sure thing. I'll be here with Destiny until she wakes up."

I felt someone grip my hand and squeeze gently, before soft, cool lips pressed against my forehead, "We're gonna find him, Destiny. And when we do, he's going to wish he'd never been born, I promise."

I tried to whimper, to tell Chris not to leave me, but I couldn't do anything. Just lay there, almost lifeless. Crystal's soft voice spoke, "Destiny, the twins are okay. One of them is hurt, but the doctor said it wasn't life-threatening. Chris and Zaire are going to find Abyss, they think he did it to you. For what, I don't know. I'm gonna be here until they get back. Get well, little sister."

~Chris' POV~

Zaire and I took the 10 hour flight from Atlanta to Toronto. Determined as ever to slaughter the living hell out of Abyss. How dare he do that to her! She's just... well, mine! I growled low in my throat, imagining her being raped by him just boiled my blood all the more. Zaire looked at me concerned, "Dude, you're scaring the flight attendant."

I looked up at her, "Sorry. What did you ask?"

She looked at me, quite frightened, "I, um, asked if you wanted anything to drink."

I blinked, "Vodka. Make it a double. On the rocks, please."

She walked away and Zaire looked at me, "Calm down, X will be fine."

I stared blankly ahead, "I know, Zaire. My blood is boiling so much right now. To think that he, my former best friend, could do that..." I clamped my mouth shut, stifling another growl.

Zaire patted my shoulder in sympathy, "I would feel the same way if Crystal was in that very same situation, Chris."

I shook my head, "Destiny and I have a connection, Zaire. I don't know how or why. Its hard to explain it, but I can feel when she is in trouble, and she can feel when I'm in trouble." I took the pro-offered glass from the flight attendant and downed it.

Zaire looked at me, "Have you stopped the cyanide?"

I nodded, "Just have whats left in my coat pocket."

He nodded, "You finishing it or tossing?"

I shrugged, "Probably gonna toss it. No use killing myself more when Des is in the hospital because of me."

We arrived in Toronto at quarter 'till 11. We drove to the hotel and checked in. Getting sleep before going out early and looking for the bastard.

~Destiny's POV~

Three days I was out. And three days it took for them to find Abyss. Zaire called to let Crystal know that they found him. Chris called once to see how I was. Today, however, they're coming back. Excited, Crystal was nice enough to go to my apartment and get my sweetheart neck-lined, mermaid styled, blue gown. One of my favorites. I had my hair in an up-do, thanks to Crystal. She made sure that Zaire knew to keep Chris away until I was done. A knock sounded and Crystal let Zaire in. He hugged me gently, "You look amazing, Des."

I blushed, "Thanks. Could you send him in now?"

Crystal and Zaire both left. A few seconds later, Chris stepped in. He looked like hell, but his jaw dropped when he saw me. I blushed and walked towards him, "Hi."

He continued to stare at me, wide-eyed, "Wow."

I smiled, "You like it?"

He swallowed thickly, "Y-Yes, I do."

We embraced and I whispered in his ear, "I missed you."

He nodded, "I missed you as well."

I pulled back slightly and looked deep into his eyes, "Is he...?"

Chris smirked, "He won't be bothering us for a very long time. Zaire had to stop me from killing Abyss completely."

I shivered at the intensity in his voice, "Chris..."

"You shouldn't have worn that dress, Destiny."

I blinked and frowned, "And why the hell not?"

He grabbed me by the arm gently but firmly, kissing me deeply. I moaned into the kiss. Next thing I know I hear a rrrriiiiipppp and my dress pooled around my feet. He smirked and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry about the dress, I'll get you a new one."

I whimpered and arched my body towards his, silently pleading for him. He smirked and backed up until we were on the one-person hospital bed.

Making love is the best feeling in the world. Especially with someone you love and care about. I fell asleep on his chest, with him inside of me.

~Chris' POV~

I watched Destiny sleep, falling more and more in love with her. I smiled and caressed her cheek, then her hair, slowly moving my hand down to her arm, then her thigh. Stopping when she stirred and moaned softly before starting again and softly thrusting in her. I bit my lip to hold in a loud moan. The doctor knocked and I stopped moving. He peeked in, "Sorry, just came to give you the release papers." I nodded and took them silently, kissing Destiny on the forehead. She moaned and stirred, finally opening her eyes with a beautiful, sleepy, angelic smile.

I smiled, "You're released."

She mewled softly, "B-But I'm too comfy to leave now."

I raised my eyebrow and picked her up, with me still inside. I picked up her ripped dress and grabbed our things, making sure we didn't miss anything. As I walked, she gripped onto me tightly, moaning in my ear softly. I growled possessively as I watched the male nurses and doctors stare lustfully at her ass, they caught my eye and I gave them a death glare. We walked out of the hospital and towards the car, still inside of her, I managed to maneuver until she was resting comfortably on my lap. While I drove towards the hotel, she started to grind, unknowingly, on me. I growled low, "If you don't stop that, this car is going to be pulled over."

She giggled and stopped. We arrived at the hotel ten minutes later, traffic was awful, and walked into the hotel lobby. I sat her on the counter and checked us in, picking her back up and heading to our room to finish what we started.

The next morning, I got a mysterious phone call.

"Who the hell is this?"

The man laughed, "A man you almost killed two weeks ago. I'm coming for your bitch and I'm making her mine."

I growled, "You do and I'll kill you this time."

He laughed again, "Oh, I don't think so, because, you see, if you do, those twins, will be dead."

Dial tone. I threw my phone against the wall, "FUCK!"

~Destiny's POV~

I jumped at the outburst, sitting up and touching his arm, "Chris, what is it?"

He growled, "I should've fucking killed the son of a bitch."

My eyes grew wide, "He must've threatened me."

Chris nodded, "And I'm going to kill him this time."

I kissed his shoulder, "Chris, killing him won't solve anything. You'll just be charged with manslaughter and the twins will be without a father."

He looked down at me, "Destiny, he threatened to kill the twins and making you his own."

I blinked, then laughed aloud, "H-He's insane if he thinks I'm going to drop my happy life and live in complete misery."

Chris nodded, looking at me concerned, "I want you to stay with Crystal and Zaire. Don't go anywhere without one of them or me with you. Clear?"

I sighed, "Chris..."

He growled, "Don't fucking argue! Its for your safety!"

I shrunk back at the harshness in his voice. Apparently noticeable because Chris hugged me tightly, "I don't wanna lose you, Destiny. I love you."

I hugged him back, "I love you too, Chris. I'll have an escort until you find and end Abyss. As long as you promise that you'll get rid of the cyanide I found in your coat pocket last night."

He blushed, "I will."

I raised my eyebrow and stared into his eyes, nearly drowning, "Now."

He sighed and stood, walking over to his coat and pulling out the vial, walking into the bathroom and dumping it down the drain in the sink. I visibly relaxed as he threw the vial away and walked back towards me with a blank expression. He sat beside me and I hugged him, he hugged me back, but it felt strangely awkward. I looked at him, "Chris."

He stood up and walked away, "I'm going to the sauna. I'll be back. Stay here."

I wanted to follow him, but I nodded and flicked the TV on. At quarter 'till 8, he still hadn't returned. I called his cell, but he didn't answer, so I left him a voice mail. I waited another half-hour before calling Crystal.

"Crystal, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what's up?"

I bit my lip, "Can you check the sauna and see if Chris is still in there?"

She laughed, "You lose him?"

I shook my head, "He's been gone for 5 hours, Crystal. I'm getting hungry and I can't leave the room."

"Why can't you leave the room?"

"Abyss. He called Chris and threatened the twins, also threatening to make me his."

I heard Crystal sit up, "I'll go find him. Zaire will be up in 5 minutes to keep you company."

I nodded, "Thanks, Crystal."

"Anytime."

We hung up. I sat there for another ten minutes, pacing around the room every so often... A knock sounded at the door, so I went to answer it. Zaire was behind it, "Hey, sorry it took me so long."

I hugged him, "Its okay. I'm just worried that Abyss may've gotten to Chris."

Zaire hugged me back, "It's fine. Crystal's out looking for him. Why don't you try to call his phone again."

I nodded and grabbed my phone, calling his, before getting upset, I threw my phone against the wall and screamed, "Chris, answer your damn fucking phone!"

Zaire got up and picked up my phone before placing it back on the nightstand.

"I don't understand it..."

Zaire tilted his head, "Did you make him throw the rest of the cyanide away?"

I nodded, "Yeah, he came out of the bathroom with a blank expression and sat down. The hug was super awkward and not long after, he left for the sauna..." My eyes got wide, "Zaire, you don't think-"

"No. And you shouldn't either. He's fine."

My phone buzzing broke the silence, I picked up, "Hello?"

"Destiny! Get to the hospital! Now!"

"Wait, Crystal, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. Please!"

She hung up and I looked at Zaire, alarm in my eyes, "Can you take me to the hospital?"

He nodded and stood up, escorting me out of the room and to his rental. We got in and headed for the hospital. Crystal was there, freaking out, talking with a doctor.

"I'm sorry miss, but Chris Cage is gone-"

"He is not gone," I interrupted.

Crystal looked at me, "Destiny... I got there too late."

I looked at her, "He's not dead."

She looked at me like I was insane. I looked at the doctor, "May I see him?"

The doctor nodded and showed me Chris' room. I boldly walked over to him and knelt next to him, taking his hand, "Chris? The last thing I need right now, is you dead. I need my protector. I need you," tears started to stream down my face, "come back to me, sweetheart, please. I can't live without you."

A gentle squeeze on my hand, made me look down, I looked back up and his eyelids were moving. I leaned closer to him, kissing his cheek, "I love you." His vital signs were slowly returning to normal, the doctors and nurses were beginning to swarm the room, escorting me away and out so they could check on him.

~Chris' POV~

Dead, or so I thought. Abyss was waiting for me in the sauna. Just waiting to strike like the snake he was. I wanted to be dead. I tried to live, for Destiny's and the twins' sake. But, she wasn't there... my life-preserver. The only one who held me to the ground and made me want to live. She wasn't there... I moaned softly, my moan falling on deaf ears. Was I really dead? I couldn't be sure. Where was she? I tried to listen for her voice... then I heard it, soft and clear, "He's not dead." No, I'm not... just my vital signs are flat line. A few minutes later, I felt her take my hand, "Chris? The last thing I need right now, is you dead..."

I inwardly sighed, _"I know that. I'm trying to fight. I need you."_

"I need my protector. I need you."

_"I need you too, Destiny. God, I love you so much."_

"Come back to me, sweetheart, please. I can't live without you."

_"I'm trying, Destiny. Please, don't leave."_

She kissed my cheek, I felt a single tear, "I love you."

I tried to open my eyes and, finally, was able to squeeze her hand. But, just like that, she was taken from me. I wanted to yell at whomever was there to leave her alone, then I felt dozens of hands all over me, checking my vitals, "Destiny," I moaned.

The doctors kept me for observation for another 3 days. They couldn't believe that Destiny was my life-preserver... the only one who made me fight, even in death, for life. She was currently lying gently on my chest. Every once in a while I would get a coughing fit and she'd have to get off, but I tried to hide the pain it caused me. Whenever she placed her hand on my chest to still the coughs, I actually felt like she was a healing balm to all my old wounds. I shook my head, _"That's ridiculous! She's your soul-mate, you damn fool!"_ The back and forth banter in my head caused me to moan softly, just to quiet them down. She looked at me concerned, "You okay?" I nodded and reached for her, pulling her into my embrace, which she snuggled into and damn, did she fit like a glove against me. I smiled and kissed her head.

She looked at me, "Is it over?"

I shook my head and coughed, "No. But, it will be. Very soon."


	7. The Day from Hell

Chapter 7 - The day from hell

**(A/N: To all my faithful readers so far: Thank you for reading and enjoying this story... The key from the last chapter is the same for this chapter, so I'm not gonna re-type it because I'm lazy today. ^_^ If I haven't made mention before, I apologize. "Fallen" is dedicated to my beloved: Chris Trottier, the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you, sweetheart. ^_^ This chapter will be slightly intense and possibly a tear-jerker, so keep the tissues handy! Without further ado: Chapter 7!)**

~Destiny's POV~

Dammit, dammit, dammit... It's happened again! I went without an escort down to the fucking lobby for some breakfast and what happens? I get shoved against the wall! By none other than, you guessed it, Abyss... fucking asshole. I couldn't even call out for help because he put his filthy hand over my mouth! My phone dropped out of my hand, so that's no use. I even asked sweetly if I could use his to make a phone call, and what happens? He laughs in my face and slaps me! He fucking SLAPS me! I am currently in his hotel room, across town. Filthy, dirty place that it is... sitting on the chair because the bed is disgusting! Just being here makes me feel nauseated. I drum my fingers against the worn-down wood arm rest. I'm bored, I'm sick and I want Chris. But, we don't always get what we want outta life. I start to hum softly because the twins are moving around and its making me feel worse than I am already. Abyss glowers at me from the bed, "Shut the fuck up."

I bite my lip and stop humming, sitting as comfortably as I can... which still isn't very comfortable. I start to absentmindedly rub my stomach, causing the fabric of my shirt to make a soft rustling noise, to which, I got another growl. I stopped and stood, now pacing the hotel room. I accidentally walked too close to him and he grabbed me roughly by the arm, pulling me down to face him, alcohol strong on his breath. I scrunch my nose and whimper softly from the pain. He laughs and kisses me, bruising my bottom lip, in the process. He forces his tongue into my mouth, I freeze, not sure what to do. He pulls back and slaps me, causing me to fall on my rump, "Bitch, kiss me back!"

I blink and put my hand up to my cheek, shocked from the impact, "I-I'm sorry, Abyss."

He laughs and kneels over, picking me up and practically throwing me on the bed. I shield my body from him, but he easily pried my arms away, pinning them above my head, "I'll show you how a man is supposed to act." He forced himself inside of me, causing me to cry out in pain. He went rougher and harder, causing me to bleed profusely. Crying, I beg for him to stop, but he continues, thrusting harder. After he was done, I went to the bathroom to clean up. Crying out in shock and horror as one of the twins fell, dead, into the toilet. I sat there for another 30 minutes, crying. I quiet my sobs when I hear movement in the bedroom, anger washing over me in waves. Abyss comes in, nude, needing to empty his bladder.

"Use the fucking sink, bastard," I growled out of anger and hurt. He looked at me and shrugged, pissing into the sink and walking out. I looked around for a clean towel to use, finally finding one and placing it between my legs and walking out, whimpering from the pain.

He saw me and laughed, I blushed from embarrassment and horror, "I need to go to the hospital."

He shook his head, "Like hell you are. You're gonna stay here and lose that other brat you've got inside of you before you go anywhere. And even then, I may or may not let you go."

Tears sprung to my eyes, "Please, Abyss... If you care for me, p-please, take me to the hospital."

He laughed and gave me another bruising kiss before backing away, "Alright. I'll get dressed." I sighed with relief and nodded, mentally telling Chris that I was at the hospital. I knew he couldn't hear me, but the connection we have may be strong enough that he'd be able to find me... I hoped so.

We made it to the hospital and the nurse saw the bloody towel, taking me back right away and checking on the baby. I cried when she said that I had lost both twins. Chris would be very upset. She asked me if Abyss was the father and I said, "No, he's not. He's the one who killed them."

She nodded and looked at me concerned. She whispered, "Do you want me to call the police?"

I shook my head, "N-No. I-I can't. If he knows I planned something, he'd do worse than this. I can't risk it."

She nodded, "Which hotel are you staying at? Maybe I could get word to your boyfriend about this."

I sighed and told her, giving her Chris' name and information, also the room we were staying at. She nodded and left. Abyss walked up, "So?"

I scowled, "You got what you wanted: The twins dead and my body taken. What more could you want?"

He laughed, "Chris, dead."

I nodded, frowning, "Of course, how could I forget that."

He slapped me, hard across the mouth, "Sarcasm will get you 6 feet under, missy. I'd watch it, if I were you." He walked away, a nice bruise forming on my cheek, my lip starting to swell. The nurse came back and told me that she left a message for him because he was out looking for me. I closed my eyes and tried to use our connection to tell him where I was and who I was with.

~Chris' POV~

I sighed and drove to the next hotel, I was now across town. I pulled up and got out. Beer, sweat, sex and rancid garbage filled my nostrils. Giving a disgusted look, I walked in the door and rang the bell on the counter. A little old man with white hair and glasses peeked up at me, "Can I help you, sir?"

I nodded, "I'm looking for my girlfriend. Short, pixie-like, brunette, skimpy outfits..."

The man nodded, "Oh, yea, I saw her with a man. Tall, dark haired, reminds me of you. Wrote his name as... Abyss."

I growled, "Are they still here?"

He shrugged, "Not sure. Saw them leave a while ago. Didn't say nothin' and I didn't question. I did notice the girl had a bloodied towel between her legs and she was walking strangely."

I shook the man's hand, "Thank you. He must've taken her to the hospital." I got back in my car and drove to the hospital. Once there, I inquired about them. The nurse confirmed that she was there, but not anymore.

"She wasn't released yet, but the man who was with her drug her back to the car anyways," the nurse said, "She had me call the hotel where her and her boyfriend were staying. I gave him a message at the front desk."

I nodded, "Thank you." I got back in my car and drove back to the hotel, inquiring what number they were in.

The man scratched his head, "Sir, I hate to tell you this, but they checked out. In quite a hurry, in fact. He was practically dragging her out the door."

I growled softly, "He must know I'm on the trail. Did he mention where he was going?"

He shook his head and shrugged, "Sorry."

I sighed and got back in my car, driving to the hotel and picking up the message. Then, I felt a strange sensation that someone was watching me, quickly looking in my peripheral vision, I saw Abyss drag Destiny to the stairs. Quietly, I followed and listened in.

"You fucking bitch! How did he know where to find us, huh? Who the fuck did you tell?"

"N-No one, Jeff. Honest. I didn't say anything."

I heard a slap and a yelp. I growled low.

"You're a bad liar, Destiny. Who the fuck did you tell?"

Sobbing, "N-No one! I'm telling the truth!"

A crack against the wall and a yelp of pain. I growled again and opened the door a little more.

"J-Jeff, I swear, I didn't tell a soul! Honest! P-Please, don't kill me."

He laughed, "Kill you? No. Fuck the life out of you? Yes."

Clothing rips, a cry of pain and I'm tackling Abyss, seeing red. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Destiny run upstairs. Thankful she's safe again, I beat the hell out of Abyss. Eventually throwing him down the stairs, marking his demise. I kneel beside him and check for a pulse, finding none, I leave. Shoulder and neck screaming in pain, but glad that Destiny is okay. I find her huddled in a corner in the hotel room, shaking. I walk over to her, calmly, before touching her arm softly.

"Des? Its over. Its okay, he won't bother us anymore."

She looked at me like a wild animal does to an attacker, with pure fear, "D-Don't hurt me."

I blinked, growling low, "What the hell did he do to you?"

She cried out and curled into a ball when I stood and held out my hand for her to take. I retracted slowly and knelt beside of her, "Its okay, Des, no one's gonna hurt you. I promise."

She looked from my hand to my face and back again, blinking, she finally took my hand. I slowly stood and helped her get to her feet, assessing the bruises caused in just a few short hours. I bit my lip and resisted the urge to hug her. Instead, I walked over to the bed and led her over to it, "You can rest. I won't hurt you." She sat down and turning away from me, slipped out of her clothes and huddled in the blankets. I took off my clothes, leaving just my boxers on and slid into the other bed.

~Destiny's POV~

Wide-eyed, I stayed up all night. Glancing frantically from the door to his bed and back again. I rolled onto my side, closing my eyes for a brief second, snapping them open again when I heard movement from the other bed. Silent as a tomb, I watched Chris walk into the bathroom and walk out a few minutes later, slipping back into bed and closing his eyes. I bit my lip and painfully turned on my side facing the window. Would I ever be the same bubbly person I was yesterday? Or would I always be looking behind me? I sighed and whimpered in pain, pressing my face into the pillow.

"Destiny?"

I couldn't answer him right away, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Destiny, I love you."

I couldn't be silent anymore. I cried aloud into the pillow, muffling the sound slightly. I heard him sigh and get up, laying beside me on top of the covers and wrapping his arms lovingly around me.

"Tell me."

I opened like flood gates and told him everything. He held me the rest of the night. I eventually fell asleep in his arms, feeling safe at last.

~Chris' POV~

I watched her sleep like I always did when I woke up before her. I gently touched the bruise on her cheek and on her lower lip. Looking at the harsh bruises on her arm and the half-bruise exposed on her thigh. I closed my eyes as another wave of rage boiled inside of me. I felt her stir and I opened my eyes as she looked up at me, deep green eyes, full of fear and anguish stared back. I tried to smile, but failed. She whispered, "Will I ever be the same?"

I sighed, how was I supposed to answer that? I looked at her, "Do you want to be the same?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I do."

I nodded, "Then do it. I'll be here to help you."

She hugged me tightly, "I-I love you."

I hugged her back, "I love you too."

I rubbed her tummy softly and noticed her look at me with alarm, "C-Chris..."

I smiled at her, "I know and its okay. We'll just have to try again. Whenever you're ready to become physical."

She blinked, "Y-You're not gonna force it?"

I smiled, "Why would I do such a thing?"

She shrugged, then shivered. I pulled her closer. She relaxed in my embrace. I kissed her forehead and held her, staying in bed for the rest of the day.

"Why the hell doesn't anyone tell me anything," Crystal whined.

I shrugged, "Was too busy worried about your sister's safety than to call you and tell you that she was in trouble."

"Should'a called when you found her."

"How exactly was I supposed to do that when the slightest sudden movement made her cry out in terror?!"

She sighed, "Fine. Chris, do you love Destiny?"

I blinked, "Yes. I have for a long while."

"Take care of her, ok? In case something happens to me."

Concerned, I untangled myself from Destiny, "Crys, what's up?"

"Zaire and I are expecting, but I have a high-risk pregnancy. The doctors say that the labor may or may not be too much for me."

I nodded, "I see. Congrats on the baby. And, I promise to take care of her if anything should happen. She'll be in the best care."

I heard her sigh, "Thanks, Chris. How is she?"

"Resting, at the moment."

"I'll let you go then, she's a light sleeper."

I hung up and stared at Destiny until she woke up.

"Well, what now?"

She stared at me for a few minutes.

**(A/N: the following section is going to be in 'real time' with 'real expressions'. I apologize if its not up to standards! Have fun reading!)**

*Smiles and cuddles you, sliding you in*

*Moans and chuckles, cuddling and looking at you* Another round?

*Smiles* Mhm. I like it.

*Nods and thrusts softly* Indeed, as long as you're sure.

*Moans and wraps my legs around you, smiling softly* I'm sure.

*Looks back smirking and kisses you, thrusting faster* No escape it seems.

*Kisses you back, moaning* Nope. And you enjoy it.

*Nods chuckling, thrusting hard and fast* Indeed.

*Moans loudly, kissing you roughly*

*Kisses back roughly and seductively, thrusting rougher against your g-spot*

*Mewls and bucks against you* B-Butterflies.

*Moans and hammers on your g-spot, twitching and holding in a climax* G-Good...

*Looks at you lustfully, moaning loudly* D-Don't hold back.

*Thrusts against your womb breaking through again and climaxes hard, shouting and hugging you as it keeps gushing out*

*Moans and orgasms, clenching around you, scratching your back* Fuck!

*Whimpers and yelps, climaxing harder and continuously* F-Fuck!

*Mewls and kisses you deeply* I love you.

*Climaxes hard once and collapses over you, kissing back deeply and roughly* I love you too.

*Sighs and hugs you* Roll us over.

*Rolls over holding you and looks up at you* Hm?

*Starts to grind against you, gripping your shoulders gently but firmly*

*Shouts out moaning and looks at you* Fuck! W-What're you d-doing?!

*Kisses you deeply to stop you from talking*

*Kisses back and looks at you frozen*

*Grinds against you, kissing your neck* Shh, its okay. I know what I'm doing.

*Moans watching you and nods slightly*

*Goes slightly faster, moaning softly*

*Moans slightly louder, biting my lip and clamping my eyes shut*

*Smiles and kisses your eyelids softly, stopping and looking at you*

*Slowly opens my eyes moaning quietly and looks at you*

*Concerned* You okay?

*Nods* Y-Yeah... J-Just i-i-intense...

*Smiles and licks your neck, grinding slowly* Mhm.

*Moans out tossing my head back* F-Fuck!

*Bites your neck softly, grinding faster*

*Whimpers and moans louder, trying to hold in a massive climax twitching* A-Ahh! Fuck!

*Bites down slightly harder* Don't hold it.

*Yelps out and nods* F-Fine... I-I just thought after nearly f-filling you to the end...

*Smirks and licks the spot* Nearly... You said you wouldn't stop until I was full.

*Smirks slightly and nods* O-Okay.

*Goes faster, deliberately clenching around you, biting your neck gently*

*Shouts out and climaxes massively, overfilling by far while moaning and whimpering from pleasure* F-Fuck!

*Moans and cries out an orgasm* Fuck, Chris!

*Holds you by the arms and thrusts rough, sperm gushing out with each thrust* My turn.

*Cries out softly* Fuck!

*Arches up to lose your support and thrusts rough against the walls and your g-spot, stirring occasionally* Mm..

*Moans* Feels good...

*Smiles and keeps thrusting, licking your breasts and neck* Good.

*Moans and looks at you lustfully*

*Smirks and bashes against your womb, breaking away at it rough and hard moaning loud* Fuck...

*Cries out as I orgasm, clenching hard around you* H-Holy... F-Fuck!

*Moans and climaxes hard, still bashing away at it breaking through and thrusting rough and hard* Shit!

*Moans and collapses on top of you* Fuck.

*Keeps thrusting and climaxes, overfilling and smiles* Fuck... This is too good.

*Mewls softly and cries out as I orgasm, arching away from you*

*Pulls you back and thrusts roughly, chuckling and smirking as I clench your clit and wiggle it roughly*

*Whimpers and nuzzles your neck, licking the spot gently*

*Kisses you and smiles* This'll be fun.

*Kisses back* Hm?

*Chuckles* Nothing.

*Nuzzles your neck and mewls softly* M-Make love?

*Nods* Mhm.

*Licks your neck and nuzzles it* Mm...

*Smiles and holds you* Still want me to thrust?

*Nods and bites your neck softly* Mhm.

*Nods and thrusts softly, moaning gently*

*Mewls and giggles* Squishy...

*Pokes your clit thrusting and chuckles* Mhm.

*Moans and accidentally clenches* D... not unless you wanna cum early...

*Smiles and clenches your clit* Go for it.

*Mewls and orgasms hard, clenching and crying out*

*Moans and keeps thrusting, kissing your cheek* Mm...

*Moans loudly* Fuck, Chris...

*Smiles and stops, cuddling you close* Mhm, love you.

*Nuzzles your neck and sighs* Love you too.

*Rubs your arm and looks at you* What's up?

*Smiles* I... *Blushes* Nothing.

*Tilts my head* You what?

*Kisses you softly* I-Its nothing, really.

*Kisses back and bashes your g-spot hard once smiling* Mhm, tell me.

*Cries out and moans* J-Just... aroused.

*Nods* Me too..

*Blushes and hides my face in your neck*

*Smiles and holds you*

*Whimpers softly and nuzzles your neck*

*Looks at you and tilts my head* Hm?

*Licks your neck*

*Chuckles and licks your ear*

*Moans softly and blushes* I-I need to c-calm down.

*Smirks and nods* Okay.

*Swallows and breathes deeply, blushing furiously*

*Chuckles and rubs your arm* Tehe.

*Closes my eyes* I... can't calm down...

*Kisses you deeply and passionately* What should I do?

*Kisses back and moans softly against your mouth* Fuck.

*Tilts my head* Hm?

*Licks your neck and clenches around you once*

*Moans and chuckles* You're getting addicted.

*Smirks and nibbles your ear* Mhm.

*Thrusts fast and rough, holding you down on me chuckling* Very good.

*Cries out and arches* Fuck!

*Holds you and keeps thrusting*

*Grips your shoulders, moaning* C-Chris... please...

*Tilts my head and looks at you, thrusting harder and faster moaning* H-Huh?

*Mewls* I-I'm gonna...

*Clenches your clit tight and thrusts rougher* Go for it.

*Orgasms hard, crying out and clenching tightly around you*

*Moans and holds in a climax, smiling and holding you while sitting back against the wall* Better?

*Mewls and grinds against you* N-No.

*Moans out and looks at you* F-Fuck... W-Why not?

*Slides up, almost all the way off before impaling you, moaning loudly*

*Moans out and climaxes heavily, bouncing you* Fuck!

*Cries out, clenching around you* F-Fuck! Mm...

**(A/N: Enjoy it? Good, it'll be the first and last time I do this :) Hope you enjoyed Destiny's little orgy fest. ^_^)**

Sated and incredibly happy, she slept on top of me. I held her for what seemed like an eternity. I slipped out of her and headed to the bathroom to shower. Once I was done, she was sitting on the edge of the bed, wide-eyed and oozing sexual satisfaction.

~Destiny's POV~

I looked lovingly at Chris, watching him step out of the bathroom, a waft of water vapor following him. I felt like a lightning bug who couldn't stop glowing. I smiled brightly at him, "Hi," I said, incredibly chipper.

"Hey," he said, walking over and kissing my cheek, "feeling better?"

I blushed, "Obvious?"

He nodded, chuckling, "Mhm."

I stood up and walked over to my bag, getting one of my skimpy outfits and walking into the bathroom, "I do hope you saved some hot water for me, Chris."

He smirked and raised his eyebrow, "And if not?"

I mirrored his expression, "Then you're gonna know what its like to be sexually frustrated for more than 24 hours." I closed the door and took a shower. After a quick shower, I stepped out, wearing a dark green teddy with a matching pair of crotchless panties. I walked over to my bag and grabbed a pair of low-rise hip-hugger jeans and a light blue tank top. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him tighten his legs together and his jaw drop. I smiled sweetly at him and walked over, closing his mouth and kissing his cheek, "Good luck trying to get rid of that for the next few days." I winked, sashaying my hips before walking out into the hallway, breathing a huge, shaky sigh and heading to the lobby.

~Chris' POV~

Whatever the hell she was doing, it was working. For the next four and a half days, I was frustrated and she refused to satisfy me. She would wear skimpy outfits, making me more frustrated, even though I never showed it. I knew that she knew I needed her. The last day, I'd had it. At the arena, we were sharing a locker room. I was taking a shower, deftly trying to clean off my member without moaning, but it didn't work out that way. I was hard, it was swollen and I needed her. Clearly frustrated, I walked into the room, dripping wet and oozing. She looked at me sweetly, "Yes?"

I growled and grabbed her, firmly, but gently before kissing her hard. She moaned against my mouth, arching into my body. I gripped her ass and pushed her gently until she hit the wall softly. Shimmying her out of her convenient clothes, I took her with every ounce I had. Climaxing multiple times inside of her until the attendant knocked on the door, announcing our match was next.

"This isn't over, my little vixen," I growled low in her ear. She mewled softly, letting me know she understood. I got dressed and waited for her to get cleaned and dressed. Just in the nick of time, our music sounded as she was finishing up.


	8. Devotion and Desire

**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading this little story. This will be the last chapter update for a while, because I am currently expecting. I am 37 weeks as of 11/3/13. My baby boy's due date is 11/24/13. I hope to hear from all of my devout readers and I hope that I can finish this story in the next chapter or two... I doubt it. ^_^ Thank you all again for reading. Don't forget to review.)**

Chapter 8 - Devotion and Desire

Ashley, my best girlfriend in the company, recently broke up with my ex, Josiah. She came crying to me and I offered her the other hotel bed with Chris and I, for the night... things got out of control and Chris ended up getting us both pregnant. The night turned into a week, the week turned into a month... Now, that I'm expecting twins again, Chris decided to marry me. Before the wedding, however, Ashley decided to try to break the wedding apart. Chris kept that hidden from me, and rightfully so. Pregnant or not, I would've beat the living hell outta that girl. I knew not to invite Ashley over... I knew that there would be trouble. I didn't listen, got incredibly possessive and jealous. Now, happily married to Chris with two loving little boys, Ashley is far from my mind. On our honeymoon, however, I had to accept that Ashley's kids were his too, so, he got her a plane ticket to our island of Kauai, Hawaii. Peaceful, moonlit walks along the beach, midnight picnics, and candle lit dinners were on the menu. With the occasional drama bomb from Ashley. Once the honeymoon was over, Chris and I bought a nice condo in Miami, Fla. Chris also bought an apartment for Ashley, so she'd be close, but not living with us. Eventually, she clung to Chris as much as I did; if not more so. I had just walked out of the shower, and Ashley was talking to Chris.

"Chris, I need you for the twins."

"I know, that's why you're living close to us."

"No, Chris. I'm in love with you."

"Ashley, we had a one time thing, grant it, I got you preg and I'm taking responsibility, but I married Destiny. I love her."

"Do you, honestly and truthfully?"

"Yes, I do. I don't love you, Ashley and I am sorry for allowing this to happen. I almost lost Destiny twice, I'm not doing it a third time just because you have raging hormones that you can't control."

"B-But..."

"No. No buts, Ash, I'm giving you the benefit because those kids are mine too. That's all."

"Fine. Go back to your fucking whore, my ex-best friend. Oh and by the way, you're not allowed to see the twins anymore. You won't divorce Destiny, so why should you see your kids?"

"Goodbye, Ash."

"Chris, don't please... I love you."

"Goodbye, Ashley."

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, "I'm sorry. If I knew..."

He shook his head, "It's fine. Don't let it get to you. I'm not divorcing you. Love you too much. Way more than Ash."

I nodded and kissed him softly, "I know. I'm just sorry she is cutting ties with you."

He shrugged, "Not my problem anymore, Des. You and our boys are."

I smiled, "Good."

He nodded, "Mhm."

Lying in bed with Chris, Destiny laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, which quickened slightly.

She smirked, "Everything okay?"

He nodded, "Yea."

She ran her hand down to the waistband of his boxers, rubbing him gently. He moaned and rolled on top of her, kissing her feverishly and passionately. She moaned into the kiss, God, she needed him. They made love numerous times since the honeymoon, but she couldn't get enough of him. He pulled back slightly and looked at her. She smiled and ran her hands down his chest, he shivered and placed her hands above her head, kissing her roughly. She kissed him back, then the next thing she knew, her body's being impaled.

~Chris' POV~

I needed her just as much as she needed me. I thrust into her gently and lovingly, watching her reactions. Her moans and whimpers driving me to thrust harder, until I felt ready to explode. She cried out her release and I howled mine. Overfilling her and continuing. She fit like a glove around me. I knew, from the very first time we were together, that we were meant for each other. To overcome the obstacles that were thrown in our paths, to this very moment... Making love to my wife; I knew then, that we'd always be together.

Sated and content, she slept, with him still nestled inside of her. Every once in a while, he'd unconsciously thrust softly inside of her, causing an angelic moan to escape her lips. He smiled and kissed her forehead, "I love you, Destiny."

She cracked her eyes open and smiled sleepily, "I love you too, Christopher Cage." She snuggled into his warm embrace and fell asleep, with him watching her. Chris sighed and gently rolled Destiny onto her side, getting up and going to the bathroom to let out a coughing fit without waking her. He spit up blood and cleaned out the sink and himself before walking back to the bed and laying down. His breathing became labored. He rolled his eyes, _"If Destiny knew about this... she'd make me go to the hospital." _

"Perhaps you should," She said softly.

"Huh?"

She looked at him, "Perhaps you should go to the hospital. I know what happened."

He groaned, "Des, please..."

She sat up straight and placed her hand on his chest, "Christopher, if you don't get this taken care of now..."

He sighed, "Destiny, go back to bed."

She shook her head, "How many times are we going to have to argue about this? Until we're both blue in the face from being overly stubborn? Get your ass to the hospital, now, or else I'm dragging you there."

He stood up and dressed, she dressed and followed him to the hospital, thankfully, it was right around the corner. He walked up to the receptionists desk and said his symptoms. She nodded, took his name, gave him a bunch of paperwork to fill out and said the doctor would be out to see him shortly. The doctor came out and called his name about fifteen minutes later. They stood up and followed him to the examination room.

"So, what are you in for, today, Mr. Cage?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "I've been coughing up blood."

"Uh huh, and how long has this been going on?"

"About 6 months, sir. My wife, Destiny, knew about it, but it wasn't confirmed until this morning."

The doctor nodded and ordered a few tests. After the tests were done, the doctor found that Chris had broken a rib and the rib had punctured his lung. The doctor was able to guide his rib out of his lung and drain the blood from his body. Afterwards, he was patched up and sent back to the hotel. Destiny, relieved, hugged him, "I love you, Chris."

He hugged her back and smiled, "Love you too, Des."

~Chris' POV~

I slid back into bed alongside Destiny. She cuddled into me and I held her, feeling the strong urge to make her mine again. I shook the feeling off and ignored it, but her rubbing me didn't help much. I growled and pinned her beneath me, kissing her lovingly.

"What are you doing to me, Destiny Cage?"

She giggled, "Making you fall for me, I hope."

I smirked, "You've already done that."

She smiled and kissed my cheek, "I know, but its still funny to watch."

I blinked, "Watch what?"

She smirked, "The lustful looks you give me."

I smiled and thrust into her gently and lovingly, listening to the little moans coming from her mouth, eventually quickening the pace. She left scratch marks on my back and arms, but I didn't care. I moaned out her name as I overfilled her. She cried out mine just about the same time. I couldn't get enough of her. I tried to stay away from her, but my efforts were futile. Damn, I love her so much. I kissed her passionately, "I love you, my beautiful bride."

She giggled, blushing, "I love you too, my handsome prince."

I smiled and we made love for the rest of the night, well into the early morning hours.

The next morning, er, afternoon, Chris was still nestled inside of Destiny. She opened her eyes and with a sleepy smile, kissed him, waking him up. She looked at him lovingly and blushed, "I'm kinda hungry."

He chuckled, pulling out and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, "Kay, whatcha want?"

She shrugged, "Just get a little of everything."

He nodded, "Okay." He got dressed and kissed her before making his way down to the lobby for the complementary lunch. While he was downstairs, she got dressed in one of her lingerie outfits, laying back on the bed and watching TV, completely oblivious when Chris walked back in and about dropped the food he was carrying, "Holy shit!"

She looked over at him and smirked, his erection clear, "Hey, what food did you bring?"

He stuttered, "U-Uh, they had, um, lunch items."

She stood and made her way over to him, he swallowed thickly, "F-Fuck, Destiny, c-can't you wear something other than that?"

She shook her head, "Sorry, this is the only thing left in my bag, unless you'd prefer I wore my bikini."

He shook his head, wide-eyed, "Nu uh! No way! I'll jump you for sure, if you wear that thing!"

She giggled and took the food, turning around and walking towards the table. He groaned loudly, muttering, "Fuck."

She turned around, "Hm?"

He shook his head, "N-Nothing... I need a cold shower."

He walked into the bathroom and tried his damnedest to calm down. Destiny ate some of the food, leaving the rest for him. She sauntered back over to the bed, laying down, "Chris? Food's getting cold."

He wall palmed **(head-butting the wall)** a few times and averted his gaze from his wife, walking over to the table and eating what was left, his back to her. He kept his eyes on the TV as he walked towards the bed, being careful not to even take a peek at her. She knew exactly what she was doing, and it showed plain as day. He swallowed thickly as he heard her moan soft and sweet, next to his ear, nuzzling his neck, "Chris, take me..."

He looked at her, which was a bad mistake. He thought he calmed down, but was sadly mistaken. Wide-eyed, she slid down and engulfed him. He moaned loudly and allowed her to pleasure him. After she swallowed him, he impaled her, rough and hard, but she loved it that way. After another 6 hours of making love, she fell asleep in his arms, with him inside of her... He loved being inside of her, feeling complete and happy, at last.

**(A/N: And this will be the last chapter for a while. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to hear from you guys/gals that read my story. 3 you all!)**


	9. Expanding the Family

Chapter 9 - Expanding the Family

Destiny woke up, groggy and in pain. She whimpered as she turned over, nudging Chris. He moaned and rolled over on his side, she frowned and shook him, the pain becoming stronger. He turned over and looked at her sleepily, "Hm?"

She bit back a cry of pain, "N-Need to go to the h-hospital... In p-pain."

He bolted out of bed and picked her up bridal style, not caring that he was completely nude. She giggled and grabbed his boxers from the bed, throwing them on his head, "Put these on before you go bolting to the hospital."

He chuckled and set her down, putting them on and picking her back up, "Ready?"

She grimaced in pain and nodded, "Y-Yeah."

He nodded and walked to the hospital, placing her in a wheelchair and pushing her to the ER front desk. The receptionist looked up with a raised brow. Chris gritted his teeth and plastered a smile on his face, "My wife is in pain. I think she might be in labor."

The receptionist looked at Destiny and frowned, "Where is the pain?"

Destiny held up her index finger, the receptionist glowered at her. When the pain subsided Destiny replied, "Stomach. Can't talk through it."

The receptionist wrote something down and asked her, "Pain level 1 being the least 10 being the greatest."

Destiny squeezed her eyes shut, the pain becoming more frequent, "Try a 113."

Chris chuckled as the receptionist wrote something down, took her name, birth date and said, "Someone will call you back shortly."

He looked at the receptionist with alarm, "She's in labor, woman. Get her a room, now!"

The receptionist frowned and walked over to one of the RN's, and told her Destiny's situation. The RN took one look at Destiny and called for a doctor STAT. The doctors and nurses swarmed around her and got her a room. An hour or so later, Destiny gave birth to two baby girls. Chris beamed and kissed her forehead, gently. She sighed and fell asleep in Chris' arms.

Destiny stayed at the hospital another day, taking up both days to the fullest extent. Chris went back to their condo to get the twins' room ready. After finishing the pink/yellow room, he sighed and walked to the basement. Grabbing the vodka/cyanide mixture from the bar and pouring himself a glass before lifting it to his lips and stopping just before taking a sip. Sighing, he toyed with the glass before pouring it down the drain, following with the bottle. He threw the empty bottle away and got back into his car. Driving to the hospital, Destiny awoke just as Chris opened the door with a boquet of pink roses and lavender. Placing it next to her on the table, he bent over and kissed her cheek, "How are you feeling?"

She smiled, "Better now that you're here."

He chuckled and blushed, "Oh?"

She nodded and grinned, "Yeah, the twins are anxious to see you."

He smiled and walked over to their bassinets, kissing each of them softly on the cheek. "We make beautiful kids," he stated, walking back over to her.

Destiny nodded, "Yes, we do."

He laid next to her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her temple, "I threw the rest of the cyanide away."

She looked at him, "Where was it?"

He sighed giving her a blank expression, "In the basement bar. I was actually going to drink a glass or two, but something stopped me from following through with it," he chuckled, "I just threw it away instead."

She hugged him, "That couldn't have been easy for you, but thank you for getting rid of it."

He shrugged, "I'd rather get rid of it than to see the hurt look in your eyes if/when you found it."

She grinned, "I understand that. I would've gotten upset, but we would have been able to talk it through."

He smiled and pulled her close, "I'd hope so."

She snuggled into him and sighed, "I love you, Chris."

He smiled and kissed her, taking her breath away, "I love you too."

She moaned softly and gripped his shirt in her hands, silently pleading for him to pull her closer. He chuckled and pulled her on top of him, wrapping his arms securely around her and kissing her softly. She laid her head on his chest, sighing in contentment. He chuckled, the sound rumbling against her ear, making her giggle.

The next morning, Chris awoke to his cellphone vibrating in his pants pocket. Deftly, he reached for it and accepted the call, not bothering to check the Caller ID, "Hello?"

The voice chuckled, "Chris, how ya doin' man?"

Chris blood ran cold and he started to get livid, "Jeff? I thought you were dead."

Jeff laughed, "You left me for dead, Christopher. Dominic found me and rushed me to the hospital. I just got out today."

Chris looked at his wife, before replying harshly, "What the hell do you want, Jeff?"

Jeff grinned darkly, although Chris couldn't see it, "I want you dead, Chris. Simple enough for you?"

Chris growled, "Come and try it, then. Without the 'help' of your so-called friends."

Jeff laughed, "We'll see about that, Chris. Oh, and congratulations on your wife and twins. I'm sure they'll be thrilled when they find out that you're not the father."

Chris frowned, "What do you mean? I am the father."

Jeff laughed again, "Think Chris. Think back to your honeymoon in Hawaii. Remember the concert? You came home late?"

Chris thought about that for a moment, then he got an expression that could make the devil cringe with fear, "You fucking bastard... I'll make sure you're dead this time."

Destiny started stirring, Chris sighed and hung up on Jeff before he said anything more. Destiny blinked and yawned, rubbing her eyes and smiling sleepily, "Hello."

Chris looked down, trying his best to hide his conversation, but failing miserably. Instead, he gave her a blank expression, he couldn't deal with her right now, "Hey. I'm gonna go for a walk. I won't be long."

Destiny stood and Chris stood up, kissed her temple and left without a backwards glance. In the hallway, he sunk to the floor with his back against the wall, buried his head in his hands, and cried. Destiny checked on the twins, and realized Chris left his phone in the room. She went to open the door to look for him when his phone rang. Biting her lip, she wasn't sure if she should answer it or not, but then she thought it might've been Crystal calling him to see how she was doing. She answered it, and regretted it.

"Hello?"

"Well, hello Destiny," Jeff said, "How are you doing?"

Destiny frowned, "I thought Chris killed you."

Jeff chuckled, "Tried and failed. He's always been a failure at trying to kill me. That'll be the last time he'll try though."

Destiny bit her lip and looked at the door, hoping Chris would hurry back, "A-And why's that?"

Jeff laughed aloud, "Because I'm going to kill him, take you as my own, and kill those two brats."

Destiny started crying, "H-Haven't we been over this before?!"

Jeff nodded, "Yes, but that doesn't stop me from trying, now does it?"

Destiny bit her lip, "How do I keep you from killing him?"

Jeff smiled, "Good girl. All you have to do is leave him. Leave him for good and come to me."

Destiny shook her head, "No. No, I won't do it."

Jeff smirked, "Then Chris and the twins are dead."

Destiny sat down on the edge of the bed and cried, "I'm so sorry Chris. I love you."

Jeff smiled brightly, he knew he'd won, "Good girl. Come to my hotel room number 225, alone at midnight. I'll take care of everything else. Oh, and make sure you have some of those skimpy little outfits for me to see, okay?"

Destiny nodded, "Fine."

Jeff smirked and hung up. Destiny heard the dial tone and flipped the phone closed, ran to the door and flung it open, her frantic eyes searching for her husband. She saw him on the floor, passed out from exhaustion in the next room over. She walked over to him and kissed him until he woke up, "Destiny, where am I?"

Destiny smiled softly, "Hospital. Next room over from where mine is. You passed out."

Chris blinked, "Oh," he saw the tears in her eyes and worry flashed in his own, "What's up?"

Destiny broke down and told him everything. Chris growled possessively, "Destiny, why the fuck did you do that?"

Destiny bit her lip, she knew he was angry, "B-Because he would kill you if I didn't."

Chris looked at her, "Destiny, when we were in Hawaii, and I came back late from the concert. Did you and Jeff have sex?"

Destiny blinked wide eyed, "What?! He said that?!"

Chris frowned, "You're avoiding the question. Did you have sex with that piece of shit?!"

Destiny shrunk back slightly from the harshness in his voice, "No," she lied timidly, "He lied."

Chris tilted her face to his. His expression soft, "We'll go to his hotel room together and end this once and for all."

Midnight. Destiny knocked nervously on room 225, Chris standing beside her, but out of Jeff's line of vision. Jeff opened the door, peeked out and checked down both sides of the hallway, shut the door and locked it. Destiny bit her lip and sat rigidly on the edge of the bed, wearing a hoodie that Chris let her borrow, but she never returned it, and jeans. Jeff folded his arms and leaned against the wall, smirking and checking her over, "You look fucking good for a woman who just popped out two kids," he quipped.

She tried to smile, "T-Thank you."

Jeff laughed at her shyness, "Come off it, Destiny. We both know you want me. You loved how I felt in Hawaii, don't deny it."

Destiny bit her lip as she remembered that horrific night. She shook her head to escape the memories, "No. I hated it. And I hate you."

Jeff smirked, "Certainly didn't seem like it to me in Hawaii. You were practically screaming my name."

Destiny frowned, "Because you were hurting me, Jeffrey."

Jeff laughed and sat beside her, kissing her and biting her lip hard enough to make it bleed, she yelped and he thrust his tongue in her mouth, sucking harshly on her tongue and bottom lip. She mewled in pain, but did as she was bid. She squeezed her eyes shut and kissed him back, imagining it was Chris made the pain bearable. Jeff pulled back and scowled, "What the fuck is that on your neck?"

Destiny touched the spot gingerly, still tender from the night before. A soft smile spread over her lips as she remembered, Jeff slapped her. She yelped and quickly scrambled away from him, falling on the floor and scooting to the far side of the room. Jeff laughed and stalked her like a piece of meat for dinner. He licked his lips and pounced. As she tried to move away from him, he caught her leg and easily pulled her underneath him, pinning her to the floor with his vice-like grip. She cried out in pain as he entered her roughly. Tears falling down her face, she begged and pleaded for him to stop, but he kept going. She shouted Chris' name so he could hear her in the hallway. Chris looked up and growled, knowing exactly what was going on. He broke down the door and roughly grabbed Jeff's arm, breaking it. He ripped Jeff off of her as she howled in pain. Chris threw him up against the wall, pinning him there. Looking down, Chris saw blood on Jeff. Destiny crying softly, curled on the floor, willing the pain to go away. Jeff laughed at Chris' expression, "She loved it and you know it, Chris. It kills you to see her in such extacy."

Chris growled and knocked Jeff out cold, "If that is what you call extacy, I'd hate for you to see the demented pleasure I'm going to get from killing you."  
He walked over to Destiny, wrapping his arms around her, his eyes on Jeff for any movement. He shushed her and rocked her, assessing the damage, "I'm sorry it took me so long, Destiny."

She shook her head, still crying, "I-It's okay, C-Chris. I-It's not that b-bad."

Chris looked at her incredulously, "Are you fucking kidding me?! He fucking raped you!"

She nodded, "I-It hurts, Chris. M-Make it stop."

Chris smirked and stood, walking over to Jeff and kicking him awake, "Wake up you pathetic piece of shit."

Jeff moaned and stood up, holding his head and ribs, "The fuck you want now?"

Chris smirked and grabbed the handcuffs that Jeff kept in his bag, putting him in a strong grip, Chris walked him over to a chair, sat him down and handcuffed him to the chair, "You want to see extacy? You want to hear Destiny moan in pleasure? You want her to feel good?"

Jeff nodded, wide eyed. Chris smirked and looked down at Destiny who looked worried, "You're going to watch this, Jeff. And you're going to enjoy it."

Chris slid over Destiny, kissing her gently. She moaned in slight pain and he pulled back, slightly worried, but not too worried. He smirked and kissed her again, slightly rougher. She moaned again, but this time it was from pleasure. Chris slid his tongue in between her lips and they dueled for a minute or two, he pulled back slightly and she reached up and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled and ever so gently entered her. She squeezed her eyes shut and cried out softly in pain. He stopped and let her adjust before sliding fully in. She wrapped her legs around him and nodded slightly, tears forming. He just stayed there, unmoving until she started wiggling beneath him. He smirked and kissed her temple, "You love it, don't you, Destiny? You love feeling me inside of you, knowing I can give you the pleasure that Jeff dreams of having with you."

Destiny mewled softly, "P-Please Chris..."

Chris nodded, "Yes, I know, angel. But we need to wait a minute or two. It will hurt if I move now."

Destiny bit her lip gently, "D-Don't care..."

Chris' eyebrows shot up, "You sure?"

She nodded frantically, "M-Move."

He smirked and thrust gently. She cried out in pain, "F-Fuck! That h-hurts!"

He stopped and kissed her nose, "I told you it would."

She moaned, "B-But I like it..."

He thrust gently again, her moans and whimpers turning from pain to pleasure. Jeff sat there, erected and throbbing, moaning softly himself. Chris thrust harder and deeper inside of his wife, eliciting sweet moans from his angel's mouth. Jeff looked at Chris and growled, imagning he was doing that to her instead. Destiny climaxed massively and Chris came not long after. He looked down at her and smiled, kissing her tenderly. Looking over at Jeff, he smirked at his straining erection, "Okay, Jeffy boy, you can release now."

Jeff sighed as he squirted all over himself and the floor. Jeff got an evil idea and looked at Destiny, "Clean this mess up, bitch."

Chris smirked and slid down her body, licking her clean. She moaned loudly, "Do it yourself, jerk."

Jeff blinked, "You dare defy me?!"

Chris sucked her hard, she moaned again, "Damn straight I d-do. Clean yourself up. I'm not your servant."

Jeff couldn't believe his ears. She actually talked back to him. He smirked, "Good."

Chris finished and she sat up slightly, sexual satisfaction oozing from her body. He smirked and kissed her cheek, standing up and unlocking the door, "Go back to our room, sweetheart. Get cleaned up and we'll talk when I finish with this mess."

Jeff scowled as Destiny deftly got dressed and left. Chris looked down at Jeff and punched him a few times, knocking Jeff out cold again. Chris wasn't taking any chances this time. He went into the kitchen and pulled out a knife, but stopped short. There on the counter, was a wine bottle filled with cyanide. Blinking, he reached for it.

XDXDXDX

Chris moaned, and pulled his arm so he could rub his eyes, but he couldn't. He tugged at the restraints, until he realized he was tied up on the bed, naked and spread eagle with an IV line in his arm. He growled against the gag in his mouth when he realized that Jeff was standing over him with the bottle in his hand. Destiny, on the other bed, in the same position, cried out sofly to Chris. Chris looked over apologetically and growled at the state she was in. He pulled hard against the restraints, dislocating his shoulder blade. He hissed in pain and shot daggers at Jeff. He just smirked and took a shot full of straight cyanide and stabbed Destiny with it. She howled in pain and tried to move away, but her state didn't allow her to go very far. Jeff looked at her swollen vagina and smirked, licking it once as she moaned in pleasure, Chris struggled against the restraints, but it was no use. Destiny, passed out from a slight overdose allowed Jeff to focus on Chris. Jeff laughed maniacally and shot cyanide into his arm. Chris struggled against the restraints and howled in pain, eventually passing out unconscious. Jeff sighed and raped Destiny again and again, until Chris woke from his unconscious state. When Chris finally did wake, he went into such a rage that he broke the headboard and pummeled Jeff, officially killing him this time. He untied Destiny and called 911 for them both.

Back at the hospital, Chris and Destiny recovered for another week and a half. Once the poison was completely out of their systems, Chris went into a deep coma. Destiny stayed by his side the entire time, until he finally almost gave up on life. Destiny wasn't having any of that and, once again, she brought him back from the brink of death. Finally released from the hospital, they returned to their Miami home and retired from professional wrestling.


End file.
